


【VIXX90】妄想症-28(偽現實

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】妄想症-28(偽現實

車學沇不記得以前在哪裡看過一句鼓勵自己的話 “只要想著反正也不會更慘了，之後只會變好”這樣子想就不會那麼痛苦，但到頭來他發現根本沒有什麼最糟糕，現實上演著你想也不曾想過的狗血劇情。

就像他怎麼也沒想到過，他會獨自做著練習到一半毫無預警的被人闖入練習室，在他驚訝的抬頭見戴著帽子到渾身淋的濕答答的鄭澤運時，那彷真的男性器官甚至可笑的還被他含在口中。

不得不說車學沇的觀察力屬上等，只是短短的一瞬間他並沒有看漏鄭澤運抽蓄的嘴角，似是無言的說不出話最終冷哼了一聲，在這段時間避開對方視線吐出嘴裡的東西，握住柱狀物的雙手輕輕擱在自己的大腿上，他低下頭有些不知所措。

鄭澤運看著車學沇的模樣像是被當頭打了一棒，寒意由內而外的散發，他是一路上從宿舍跑到公司來的，其實自從知道車學沇在幹什麼勾當他就沒有少留意過對方這方面的”行程”，他想又是公司找車學沇了，但如同弟弟們擔心的，這麼晚了雨又下這麼大，在想起車學沇早上在電視台時的狀況……

鄭澤運在路上從快步的走著漸漸不自覺得跑起來，他張望著四周卻始終看不到一抬出租車，最後乾脆用跑的到公司，大半夜裡整個公司上下幾乎沒剩幾個人，鄭澤運一路從舞蹈室找過去，當他發現個人練習室裡其中一間閃著光時想也沒想的就往那走去。

『嗚…嗚嗯，哈…嗚嗚。』

練習室的門並沒有關好，從半掩的門縫裡細微的呻吟泣聲傳進鄭澤運耳裡，車學沇的聲音他是絕對不會認錯的。

哭了?為什麼?

是被罵了?被打了?還是公司說了什麼?

一系列的疑問在鄭澤運腦中閃過，身體不受控制的上前想也沒想的推開練習室的門，但對方的模樣映入眼的那瞬間鄭澤運卻愣在了原地，啞口無言、一句話也說不出最後盡是忍不住發出聲嘲諷的冷笑聲。

『呵…...』

鄭澤運甚至不清楚這個嘲笑是給對方還是該送給自己。

大半夜的、一個人在個人練習室、拿著假性器又舔又含的，哈……做什麼呢這是?

瘋了嗎?想被男人上想瘋了嗎?

『澤…運?為什麼….在這。』面對只是冷笑後用手抹去臉上水珠按著額頭一直不發一語的鄭澤運，車學沇忍不住開口，不過當他開口時並沒有想到他的問題根本是在自尋死路。

車學沇話剛落下鄭澤運挪了下檔在臉前的手，露出一隻眼睛直勾勾的盯著對方那瞬間給了車學沇被蛇定上的錯覺、動也不敢動，鄭澤運視線慢慢往下游走，車學沇很快發現對方是在看自己手裡的東西，哆嗦了下自認為不明顯的把東西往身後藏了藏。

『你呢?在這幹嘛?』明知故問的提問不過是羞辱作用，車學沇當然沒能回答的上來，只是羞愧的把頭低的更低，見狀鄭澤運更不會心生憐惜，憶起自己方才一時間的憂心根本是犯賤，當然少不了弟弟們一個個不安的模樣，鄭澤運冷下臉來:『元植腳扭了不曉得明天能不能好好上台。』

『元植?為什麼?』聽見弟弟受傷的訊息本一直悶不吭聲的車學沇反射性的抬起頭，不過在發現鄭澤運眼底的鄙夷時禁了聲，好像自己問了什麼不該問的問題。

『為什麼?因為你。』鄭澤運沒好氣的歪了下脖子說著，站直身體反手關上練習室的門，在門闔上發出喀一聲的瞬間車學沇的心臟跟著顫了一下，車學沇下意識的縮了縮身子，望向朝他走近著的鄭澤運眼神像極了踩中捕獸夾受傷望著獵人的小鹿。

『弘彬啊…說擔心你，下著大雨說要找電話，元植陪他去了、在煥呢也不放心、三個人大半夜冒雨去找你，很久沒回來相爀才來找我……』鄭澤運慢慢踱步到車學沇面前由上往下的俯視著對方。

車學沇輕咬著唇抬頭看著他的樣子可以說是楚楚可憐也不為過，不過卻惹得他想發笑，真的是演得一手好戲，緊盯著對方鄭澤運慢慢彎下腰，想到幾個弟弟踉被的模樣掩不住心中的怒意，他一把扯過車學沇的領子咬牙切齒:『他們那麼擔心你……結果呢?你在做什麼?車學沇?』

『我……』結結巴巴的車學沇不曉得該怎麼為自己辯解，甚至他腦中的意識還停留在聽說金元植受傷的訊息，不曉得對方傷的多重，明天能不能好好演出。

『你就…這麼喜歡?』鄭澤運慢慢放他的領口，在車學沇不知所措的表情下指尖順著他優美的脖頸向上滑過，捏住對方的下巴:『那麼喜歡被男人上?』

一瞬間車學沇什麼話都梗在咽喉，像是被人勒緊了脖子，不知道怎麼辯解、又或者他該不該辯解。

『早上不是說行程結束隨便我嗎車學沇……』鄭澤運說著一把扯住對方額前的髮絲強迫車學沇抬起頭，看著鄭澤運陰沉的表情車學沇忍不住微微顫抖，開口想喊對方的名字卻只發出一個音節時被扯著頭髮拖下椅子，被甩到地面的那瞬間車學沇腦中充斥的是他第一次給贊助商口交時挨打的畫面。

然而下一秒那回憶像輪迴一般又在眼前上演，不過鄭澤運沒有不知輕重的打傷車學沇的臉，只是又扯過對方後腦的頭髮抬起車學沇的臉，一字一句的告誡著:『現在是晚上了啊，你還有什麼理由嗎?』

『我……』

『怎麼?不願意?』鄭澤運挑了下眉，刻意的羞辱:『剛才不是舔的很開心?現在有個真人陪你、不好嗎?』

『不是…澤…..運。』

『我說過…不要喊我的名字車學沇，我覺得噁心。』鄭澤運說著，臉上的表情是真真實實的厭惡。

對車學沇來說比起肉體上的傷害，對他來說鄭澤運的話語更是宛如刀割，像是被詛咒永遠好不了的傷疤，雖著時間流逝也不會癒合結痂，只是慢慢的發臭腐爛，車學沇以為自己會流淚，可現實裡他發覺自己只是睜大著眼，哭也哭不出來，面對鄭澤運一句又一句的羞辱，像是個斷了牽繩的木偶毫無反應。

有人說人在遭受極大的壓力、疼到一定的程度就沒有感覺了，車學沇此刻突然能體會這句話的意思，即使鄭澤運撕扯開他的衣物，對著他身上沒完全退去的痕跡百般羞辱，說他下賤、不要臉。

車學沇聽著聽著，居然也不自覺的認同起對方，他的確下賤、他的確不要臉，像個婊子更像隻母狗。

狹窄的個人練習室內車學沇全身赤裸的趴在地上，神情恍惚張著口順從的吞吐著眼前的性器官，鄭澤運越見對方這副死人樣越是生氣，乾脆扯過車學沇的手臂把他甩到牆邊。

大幅度的動作讓車學沇在撞到牆面時才發出一點悶坑聲，卻也只是扶著牆壁慢慢滑坐在地面，呆滯的跪坐著，車學沇還沒回過神來就被人捉住腳踝往後一拉整個人趴在地上，很快他感受到鄭澤運從背後壓住自己肩膀把他按在地面上。

身下剛才還被自己含在口中的性器底在他身後的入口，磨蹭了兩下像是刻意要懲罰他似、的一點準備也沒有就強硬的頂了進去，那瞬間車學沇疼的倒吸了一口氣，鄭澤運顯然也好不到哪裡去，乾澀的俑道一樣讓入侵者難受。

不過鄭澤運似乎並不在意，很快在他身上開始律動起來，一下一下的頂撞弄得車學沇大腿直打顫，他是甚至沒有餘力去關心漸漸有些濕滑的後穴是不是出了血。

臉頰貼在冰冷的地面上，膝蓋一次次的摩擦著地板有些生疼，車學沇臉上表情毫無生氣、深邃的黑瞳裡盡是一片死寂，他微微張著口嘴裡發出的不是求饒不是呻吟、不過是真的疼的受不了時反射性發出的一點哼聲。

但車學沇可悲的發覺自己居然還是恨不起鄭澤運，更可悲的是他現在腦中慶性的想法居然跟第一次去賣時一模一樣。

啊……幸好是背對著，不用看到他……真的太好了。

只要過了今晚……明天一早、就什麼事也沒發生過。

沒關係的車學沇、忘掉就好……這只是你做的噩夢罷了，只是個很長…很長的噩夢。

 

TBC


End file.
